


When The Kids Are Shippers Too

by mallow87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delayed Grounder Attack, F/M, Gen, Jasper is a shipper, Season 1, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallow87/pseuds/mallow87
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot set during a fictional lull between Murphy hanging Bellamy and Grounders attacking.  How Clarke comforting Bellamy might be interpreted by the group.





	When The Kids Are Shippers Too

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where: Bellamy was hung up by Murphy and Clarke and Finn escaped after being kidnapped by the Grounders. But Tristan and his orders to attack were never part of the equation. Non-beta'd as always. Enjoy!

“Mom can decide,” Jasper proposes.

“Mom? Seriously?” Raven raises her brow at the honorary title.  Monty shrugs sheepishly.

“Clarke needs to rest,” Finn insists.  Raven tries to tell herself that it’s a reasonable concern for someone who escaped Grounders a day ago.

“I agree,” Monty begins, “But winter is coming soon, we really should settle this.”

“Okay,” Jasper concludes, “it’s decided, let’s find her.”  He heads immediately for the dropship, not waiting for further protest.  Monty falls in step with him quickly.

 

With the two guys suddenly absent, there is an awkward air between the two long-term significant others.  

“What?” Finn questions, when Raven’s eyes rest on him. 

“Nothing,” Raven brushes off.  She turns and heads after Monty and Jasper.  Finn looks after her uneasily.

  

“Do we wake them up or…?” Monty stands next to Jasper just inside of the dropship. 

Jasper shares the same downward gaze as his friend.  Clarke’s arms wrapped around Bellamy as he reclines in the v of her legs.  His back resting against Clarke’s chest, head positioned in her blonde curls.    Both fast asleep in the late morning. 

“I don’t know,” Jasper replies, smiling, “Mom and Dad look kinda cute together.”

“If you take away the bruises around his neck and the scrapes on her face,” Monty retorts. 

Clarke had only escaped from the Grounder village yesterday only to find Bellamy with an injured windpipe.  Being strung up by a vengeful John Murphy could do that to a person.  Luckily the damage to both had been milder than expected.

 

Raven walks through the tarp with Finn following. 

“What are you guys staring at?  Oh!” Raven ends quieter, eyebrows shooting up.  

Finn stares in shock and hurt at the sleeping pair, he’d been the one to ‘save’ her when the Grounders kidnapped them.  

“That settles that question.”  Raven nods in approval at the two leaders.  They all just stare in silence for a minute.

 

“It feels like we’ve been standing here too long.  Let’s go,” Monty prompts.  Jasper and Raven turn to follow him.

“We’re not seriously going to leave Clarke with _him_?” Finn objects, a little too loudly.  Raven sends a low-level glare her boyfriend’s way.  Octavia rapidly climbs down from the second level.

“What are you idiots doing? You’re going to ruin it!” she whisper-shouts.  Everyone disperses, Octavia peeking back happily. 

Jasper’s stupid-happy smile lasts for the rest of the day and into the next, as does the tension between Raven and Finn.

 

 

The next day finds much the same group around the fire eating lunch.

“Man, Dad’s got it bad for Mom,” Jasper extolls.

“What?” Harper questions excitedly, “Did something happen with them?”

“Have you noticed his eyes have barely left her since they woke up?” Jasper continues dreamily, “I’ve always dreamed of having parents in love.”

“Clarke does _not_ love him!” Finn fumes, so over this topic. 

“No?  Who does she love then, Finn?” Raven’s shade is turned up to a thousand.

“Seriously, fill-in required,” Harper asks over the tension.  Monty pulls her off to the side.  She beams once she’s told about yesterday.  Miller silently joins the group.

“Hey, anyone seen Mom?”  Octavia walks up.  “I found some herbs she wanted.”

“She went outside the gate about fifteen minutes ago,” Miller answers.  Half of the group only now noticing his presence.

“How do you do that, Miller?” Jasper marvels, “You’re like some sort of ninja.”  Miller shrugs and saunters off.

“Actually,” Harper discloses with a lilt, “Dad mentioned heading out when I was relieved from the wall a little bit ago.”

Raven’s eyebrow goes up, entertained look in her eyes.

“You don’t think…? Finn falters.

“Wouldn’t hurt to look,” Monty ponders.

Octavia starts toward the wall, everyone follows in various stages of entertainment and surprise.

“Depends, what we see,” Jasper voices with a smile.  Octavia smacks him in the stomach.

“Gross, that’s my brother.”

Everyone splits off in pairs, taking up different spots on the wall. 

 

 

Raven and Octavia spot them first.

Clarke is sitting on a fallen tree, clutching an old watch, tears in her eyes.  Bellamy’s crouching in front of her, speaking quiet words of comfort.  Clarke nods and attempts a small smile.  Bellamy lovingly smooths the hair from her face as she talks softly to him.

It’s a more tender moment than Octavia & Raven had expected to find.  Both are a little in awe of it.

“Wow,” Raven breathes.

“He loves her,” Octavia whispers the realization.

  

When Finn and Jaspers eyes land on the pair, Clarke is slowly lifting her face to Bellamy’s.  A pain twists inside Finn but finds he can’t look away.

“I call flower girl.”  A brilliant smile breaks out across Jasper’s face.  Finn ignores him, even he can’t deny that the two almost seem to be glowing.

Clarke gently trails her hand down Bellamy’s throat before finding it’s place over his heart.

  

Monty & Harper finally spot them just as the kiss is ending.  Bellamy and Clarke pull apart, hands still on each other.  Bellamy turns into Clarke’s hand on his cheek.  He presses a soft kiss into her palm, before returning it.

“I can’t believe Jasper was right,” Monty shares as Harper looks on happily.

 

 

Jasper climbs down from the wall first.  “I have glad tidings and great joy for all delinquents,” he bellows.  Raven grabs his arm and pulls him back.  The others slowly climb down and gather.

“Let them have this,” Raven appeals.   She makes eye contact with everyone.  Finn’s troubled face holds her a bit longer.

“But…” Jasper tries.

“Let them have this,” she insists, “Just them.”

“Mom and Dad do so much for us,” Monty adds, “We don’t have much but we can give them this.”

All heads nod in agreement.  Raven’s eyes soften a bit when she notes Finn agreeing along with everyone else.

“I don’t know the last time Dad kept his full ration to himself,” Harper offers, “He’s always giving it to one of the smaller kids.”  Octavia’s brows furrow, she hadn’t noticed.

“Clarke kept us all alive when the Grounders infected us,” Raven contributes.  For all the stuff between them over what happened with Finn, she really admires the blonde-haired leader.

There is a pause as they all ponder what the two leaders have done for each of them.  How much the pair deserves a little happiness on this beautiful, difficult planet.

“ _We_ can still talk about it together though, right?” Jasper ventures.  The gate begins opening behind them.

“Totally,” Octavia readily agrees as they all quickly disperse.


End file.
